Como siempre se planeo
by LunaticR
Summary: ¿Quien es bueno? ¿Quien es malo? ¿Y si todo fue parte de un plan que no era enteramente de Aizen? La historia vista desde otro punto de vista.


¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la pensaba publicar pero bueno, me aburrí de verla ahi y pues dije, si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia. Puede que la narracion sea algo diferente a lo que escribo pero bueno. Aqui está.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

**Como Siempre Se Planeó…**

**Capítulo 1. El sueño.**

* * *

- Todo esta listo, el secuestro de Inoue Orihime se realizara cuando ella regrese de la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Quien se encargara de realizarlo?

- La cuarta espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

- Solo eso señor.

- Bien, puedes retirarte, mantenme informado, Aizen.

* * *

8 meses antes…

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, los pájaros cantaban, el sol era tibio, los cerezos florecían y se mecían con el viento fresco de la mañana, si, todo era perfecto.

Un adolescente de 15 años con el cabello de un extraño color naranja dormía cómodamente en su habitación, su clásico seño fruncido se encontraba relajado, algo extraño de ver cuando estaba despierto, se notaba que estaba teniendo un sueño inquietante porque se revolvía en la cama murmurando cosas inentendibles…

_Ichigo… _

_Despierta… _

_Di mi nombre…_

- Goooood mooorniiiiing ICHIGOOOOOO!

Un hombre pelo negro, con barba de varios días sin afeitar, ligeramente musculoso, rondando los 40's se lanzo contra el adolescente que dormía con una patada voladora que iba directo a estamparse contra su cara, pero para la suerte del hombre, éste la esquivo con facilidad y el hombre fue a dar directo a la ventana, que para su mala suerte, estaba abierta; por los pelos y se pudo sostener de esta para evitar caer, ya que el cuarto del muchacho se encontraba en el segundo piso.

- ¡Oh hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte! – decía el hombre entre lagrimas de felicidad mientras colgaba de la ventana.

- ¡Maldita cabra loca! ¡Deberías de estar avergonzado! ¿Como se te ocurre despertar a tu hijo de esa manera? ¡Si no lo esquivo hubiese terminado con el cuello roto! – Gritaba el muchacho alterado –Y por tu culpa no termine de escuchar lo que me decía ese sujeto de mi sueño. Ahora se un buen padre y termina de caerte por la ventana de una buena vez.

Ichigo intentaba hacer que su padre se soltara de la ventana mientras decía esto último, pero el hombre fue mas rápido y de un salto rápido, demasiado ágil para alguien de su edad, termino dentro de la habitación con una cara extrañamente seria, y es que Kurosaki Isshin no era alguien que se podía jactar de ser serio.

Todo lo contrario, era un hombre demasiado alegre, vestía camisas con ridículos colores y estampados demasiado extraños y fiesteros, daba extrañas formas de afecto a sus hijos, desde abrazos marca "papá oso" que quitaban la respiración a sus hijas hasta intentos de asesinato sorpresa a su hijo, que siempre eran interrumpidos por un "cariñoso" golpe por parte del muchacho o de una de sus hermanas que hacia que terminara estampado en alguna de las paredes de la casa para luego salir corriendo al poster de su difunta esposa a llorarle y preguntarle el porque sus hijos eran así con él, que había hecho mal o cosas por el estilo. Aun se preguntaban sus hijos como es que había logrado ser médico.

Por eso, cuando Ichigo menciono al extraño que le hablaba en sus sueños no pudo más que ponerse serio y hacerle una pregunta un tanto extraña.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba la persona de tus sueños y que te decía?

Ichigo iba a gritarle el ¿como diablos pudo hacer algo así? pero la cara de su padre se lo impidió, el solo ver la seriedad de su cara y su seño fruncido le hizo sentir la presencia de su padre como no lo había hecho en años, fuerte e imponente; solo se limito a recordar el sueño y a contestarle en algo parecido a un susurro.

- No recuerdo lo que me decía, era algo así sobre su nombre.

Después de eso y tan rápido como pudo esquivo un derechazo que iba directo a su páncreas, todo el respeto que había sentido por su padre se fue por la ventana.

- ¿Qué te pasa viejo loco? ¿Es que a caso quieres matarme? ¿Por qué no eres un padre normal? – de nuevo los gritos.

- Bajaste la guardia hijo mío, después de todo, aun te falta mucho por aprender. – decía su padre lleno de vitalidad.

- ¡Onii-chan, otto-san, bajen ya, el desayuno esta listo!

El grito de la pequeña Yuzu desde la planta baja hizo que dejaran de pelear verbalmente y de dirigieran hacia la cocina, no sin antes intentar matarse a golpes y patadas en el camino a esta.

Abajo se encontraban Yuzu y Karin, las hermanas gemelas de Ichigo, que lo único que compartían de gemelas era el cumpleaños, la primera tenia el cabello castaño corto pegado a la cabeza, ojos grandes color castaño y era alegre y cariñosa; la segunda tenia el cabello negro, ojos oscuros y era mas agresiva, al igual que Ichigo manejaba el seño fruncido.

Estaban arreglando la mesa para el desayuno, pero como Ichigo y su papá no se callaban Karin les tuvo que poner un correctivo ligero que comprendía dos gritos y un golpe a cada uno para poder desayunar en paz.

Y así, después del clásico desayuno Kurosaki, cada quien partió a sus labores. Bueno, solo los hijos de Isshin, ya que él trabajaba en la clínica de su propiedad que tenia cómodamente a lado de su casa.

* * *

Preparatoria Karakura.

Ichigo iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a su salón cuando de pronto escucho una voz que lo aclamaba.

- ¡IIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!

Un joven pelo castaño iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Ichigo con la intención de abrazarlo efusivamente pero este se hizo a un lado y el pobre pasó de largo estrellándose contra la primera pared que se cruzo en su camino.

- Buenos días, Keigo. – dijo el joven mientras este se alejaba rumbo a su salón dejando a un inconsciente Keigo tirado en el piso.

- ¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun! – dijo alegremente una joven peli naranja de gran delantera y ojos grises en cuanto vio entrar a Ichigo al salón.

- Buenos días Inoue – dijo este sin mucha emoción.

- Kurosaki… - dijo un muchacho de gafas y cabello negro en cuanto paso frente a su lugar.

- Ishida… - se limito a contestar.

Si, así de emotivo el saludo, y es que el muchacho era Ishida Uryuu, su primo, que aunque sean familia se trataban lo necesario en publico, no se odiaban pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos, solo convivían en reuniones que sus padres tenían o en algún evento familiar, ya que sus padres, aunque no se llevaran cien por ciento bien, había algo que los mantenía unidos y eso era una gran incógnita para ambos. Pero después de todo, eran primos aunque nuca lo decían, de hecho en la escuela pensaban que solo eran amigos con una extraña forma de amistad. Siempre habían estado en las mismas escuelas, por arte del destino o sus padres, nunca lo supieron.

- ¡Oí, Ichigo! – dijo un muchacho de singular sonrisa y cabellera rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Vas a ir a entrenar hoy con nosotros?

- Si, ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

- No, por nada, es solo que…

- ¡Habla maldito! Que estoy perdiendo mi poca paciencia. – si, la verdad, no tenia mucha que se diga.

- Es solo que Hiyori dijo que la próxima vez que te viera te iba a golpear hasta dejar inconsciente por lo que le hiciste a su "Súper Hiyori Walker"

- ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo se habrá enterado? – De repente algo hizo clic en su cabeza y un aura maligna le empezó a cubrir - ¡Shinji! ¡ ¿Tu le dijiste que yo destroce su aparato ese en uno de los entrenamientos?!

- ¡No, te lo juro, yo no fui! Es solo que lo encontró detrás de una de las piedras de la cámara de entrenamiento.

- ¡¿Y qué carajos hacia ahí la loca del colmillo?! ¡No se por que, pero no te creo!

- En serio, yo no le dije nada.

- ¡Bah! – Soltó al pobre Shinji, que desde que el aura maligna lo comenzó a cubrir lo había agarrado del cuello peligrosamente – Ya no importa, de todas maneras terminara golpeándome con esa chancla suya.

- ¡Jaja! La hubieses visto, se puso histérica, sus gritos se oían desde la cámara de entrenamiento hasta la sala de la bodega.

- Maldita niña del colmillo…

Hirako Shinji, amigo y compañero de entrenamiento de Ichigo, lo conoció a penas hace 6 meses pero ya era miembro de su selecto grupo.

**_Flash Back_**

Era una tarde de otoño, Ichigo salía de una de sus clases en la secundaria Mashiba, se dirigía a su casa cuando se detuvo a dejar unas flores en una ofrenda a una niña que había sido asesinada en una esquina.

- Espero que estas flores sean de tu agrado. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa

_- Mira mamá, ese muchacho habla solo – dijo un niño que pasaba por ahí_

_- Camina rápido y no lo mires – respondió la aludida._

- ¡Si, onii-chan! Gracias por pasar a visitarme, hoy conté 9 perros que pasaron por aquí y 3 palomas.

- Me alegra, pero deberías terminar de despedirte de tus asuntos pendientes e ir al cielo.

- ¡Si, lo hare! – dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño fantasma de la niña.

Ichigo tenía un extraño don, podía ver, sentir y escuchar a los fantasmas.

Después de despedirse de la niña se disponía a irse a su casa, puesto que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y si no llegaba antes de las 7 de la noche su loco padre lo dejaría sin cena. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto deteniéndose en el acto sin voltear la mirada.

- ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta de mi presencia? – preguntó el extraño que lo seguía.

- Desde que salí de la escuela he sentido que me están siguiendo – seguía sin voltearse. – Te pregunte ¿Quién eres? – dijo, volteándose a encarar a su acosador.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un muchacho que no pasaba más de 17 años, cabello rubio cortado hasta los hombro con flequillo recto y una singular sonrisa "flotando" a unos centímetros del suelo, pero supo reponerse detrás de su típico seño fruncido.

- ¿Qué eres? Se que no eres humano, pero tampoco eres un fantasma, aunque te sientes parecido – dijo saliendo de su sorpresa utilizando una voz neutra.

- ¡Oh, que perspicaz! Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji. Y tienes razón, no soy humano, pero tampoco son un fantasma, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque después de todo, no estoy vivo. Yo soy un Vizard, un guerrero enmascarado.

- ¿Un Vizard? ¿Y qué quieres conmigo? – preguntó con incredulidad el muchacho.

- Y… ¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo contigo?

- Porque de no ser así no me hubieses seguido toda la semana, ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? – dijo señalando con el dedo a su interlocutor.

- ¡Oh! ¿Lo sabias? – preguntó con cara divertida.

- ¡Claro que lo sabia imbécil! ¡Solo alguien muy tonto no se daría cuenta de que lo están siguiendo! – Dijo irritado el muchacho – así que dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

- Queremos que te unas a nosotros

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Que te unas a nosotros!

- ¡Eso ya lo entendí! Solo que… ¿para qué?

- Te hemos estado observando y creemos que tienes potencial, mucho potencial diría yo, y queremos que lo desarrolles con nosotros – dijo sin más.

- ¿Potencial? ¿Para que? Además, ustedes ya están muertos ¿para qué me quieren? – la intriga.

- Porque tú, mi querido Ichigo, eres igual que nosotros.

_Sorpresa, estupefacción…_

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Dijo que soy igual a ellos? ¿De que se trata esto?" pensaba el muchacho

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tiene que se una broma! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Explícate en estos momentos!

- Tranquilízate, primero que nada, tu nombre lo sabemos porque sabemos todo de ti, desde hace unos años te hemos venido observando. No, no es una broma, el que estés vivo y nosotros muertos no te hace diferente, tu irradias una energía un tanto singular, muy parecida a la de nosotros, diferente a cualquiera que hayamos sentido, ¿O me vas a decir que no se te hizo raro el que pudieras ver a los fantasmas con tanta claridad como si estuvieren vivos?

La energía que posees te permite hacerlo, se llama "Reiatsu" y es una energía de tipo espiritual, muy poderosa si se aprende a dominar. Tú irradias tanta que es un desperdicio, nosotros, los Vizards te podemos ayudar a controlarla.

- ¿Y que obtienen al "ayudarme" según tu, a controlarla? – preguntó escéptico.

- Un amigo, un compañero y un poderoso aliado si la situación lo amerita.

- ¿Así que quieren usar mi "poder" para su causa? – nótese el sarcasmo en la palabra "poder" pues seguía sin creerle ni un poco, solo estaba seguro que no estaba vivo, por lo demás, seguía siendo algo que él no creía mucho que se diga.

- Sí y no. – Ignoró la respuesta sarcástica – Es algo que en el momento indicado se sabrá. Por el momento, solo te estamos ofreciendo un lugar con nosotros, enseñarte lo básico para controlarlo y un poco de entretenimiento para descargar tu fuerza física. Después de todo lo que hemos visto, "proteger" podría ser tu segundo nombre.

Sorpresa y miedo era lo que se formaba en el cerebro de Ichigo todo oculto bajo su seño fruncido ¿Cómo podían saber tanto de él? Necesitaba una prueba.

- ¿Cómo sé que es cierto y no eres un fantasma o lo que sea acosador?

- ¿Una prueba dices? Está bien, fíjate muy bien en esto.

Y de la nada el ambiente se empezó a tornar pesado, una máscara de hueso blanco se empezó a formar en la cara del joven, mas grande que su cabeza, con dientes semejantes a los de su sonrisa, los únicos espacios abiertos que tenia eran los de los ojos, que se habían tornado negros con iris amarillo, y cuando habló lo hizo con una voz espectral.

_-"¿Con esta prueba es suficiente? Es por esta máscara que nos llamamos Vizards"_

Ichigo se quedó estático. Uno, por el ambiente que se había tornado pesado y no le permitía mover un músculo, y dos, esa máscara, era extraña, parecía como si de un monstruo se tratara, aunado a la voz que se escuchaba no ayudaba mucho; de repente la máscara se empezó a romper y el ambiente regresaba lentamente a la normalidad al igual que los ojos del muchacho.

- ¿Y bien, te unirás a nosotros o tendremos que acosarte durante un tiempo? – Volvió a hablar Shinji – No te asustes, la mascara no aparecerá en ti, por lo menos aun no, para tenerla es un proceso muy largo y doloroso en el cual te ayudaremos en el momento indicado, por el momento nosotros solo te enseñaremos a controlar tu reiatsu y técnicas de pelea, sabemos que estuviste en un dojo, así que es básicamente lo mismo. – dijo con un su típica sonrisa.

Ichigo solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza, aun no salía de su asombro, no entendía que pudiera haber personas así, bueno, si se les podía llamar personas.

Poder. Esa era la razón, poder para proteger a su familia y seres queridos, no iba a dejar que pasara una tragedia de nuevo, no esta vez, no si el podía evitarlo.

- Nosotros te contactaremos, no te preocupes, hasta pronto Ichigo. – se despidió Shinji y desapareció en la nada.

De lo que Ichigo nunca se dio cuenta, era de la sombra negra que se escondía detrás de una pared cercana donde se podía observar todo.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

A Ichigo casi le da algo cuando lo vio en la lista de alumnos de la preparatoria, ¡¿como carajos se había logrado inscribir ahí?! ¡Estaba muerto! ¿A caso lo estaban vigilando? Bueno, no importaba tanto, después de todo ya llevaban más de 5 meses entrenando, y él ya podía controlar su reiatsu, según los Vizards, aprende rápido y solo se concentraban en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos los Vizards le mostraron sus mascaras, como voto de confianza, fue la única vez que se las enseñaron, y de ahí a entrenar.

Este mes se iban a centrar en el uso de la espada, fue algo extraño para Ichigo, pero le dijeron que era algo que tenia que aprender, que nunca se sabía cuando iba a ser necesario saber usarla. No esta demás decir que Ichigo no creía ni una palabra de esa explicación, sabia o por lo menos intuía que había algo más, solo que prefirió guardárselo, después de todo, llegado el momento lo sabría todo, según Shinji.

Así fue como el "Súper Hiyori Walker" de Hiyori terminó destrozado por culpa de Ichigo y su espada de madera, aun se preguntaban como lo había hecho, pero no hicieron nada para evitarlo.

Todos se dispusieron a tomar clases cuando la sádica de su profesora entro al aula con una sonrisa maniática.

* * *

Tienda Urahara

- Kurosaki-sama, lo estaba esperando.

Afuera de una tienda de dulces tradicional se encontraba parado un hombre rubio, vestido con un kimono verde, pantalones verdes y un sombrero igual verde con rallas blancas cuya sombra caía en sus ojos haciendo imposible que se vieran a distancia, en una de sus manos cargaba un bastón y en la otra un abanico tradicional de papel con el que se cubría la boca dándole una apariencia un tanto enigmática.

- Urahara, tenemos que hablar.

- Me imagino de que se trata, pase por favor. Tessai ha preparado ya el té.


End file.
